


Naughty

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [91]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy has everything... except the affections she wants from her father-in-law.





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for Draco's Den FB groups Half-Blood Prince Drabble Writing Competition, Round 1!**
> 
> **I actually ended up writing 4 (4!) drabbles for this prompt and the lovely RoseyPoseyAshes helped me narrow it down to The Garden, posted a few chapters ago. The one you see below was not submitted to the competition, but I liked it so much, I wanted to post it here.**
> 
> **The prompt for this round was Polyjuice Potion and my pairing group was Abraxas Malfoy/Tracey Davis/Narcissa Malfoy. I could use 2 or all 3 of them in my story however I wished.**
> 
> **If you liked this or hated it, drop me a line in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

Abraxas didn’t catch it the first time it happened. Looking back, her mannerisms were perfect. She acted exactly like his beloved Eleanor, it wasn’t until they were in the middle of the act itself that something began to feel off. The brush of magic against his, normally so comforting and arousing, jangled differently. He brushed it off as nothing. He had other things on his mind as his wife dug her hands in his hair, holding him to her core. He aimed to please and listened to her cries, her breathy moans, and the way they both went up in pitch and volume the closer she got to her climax.

He’d fallen asleep immediately after and didn’t notice when she left the bed.

It was the third time, that he finally caught on to what was happening. This time the magic didn’t just jangle unpleasantly against his, it jarred violently.

Abraxas rolled quickly to his wand and had it held to the imposter's neck within seconds.

“Who are you?” he growled.

“Abraxas, dear, it’s me Eleanor,” she, he, whoever it was attempted. Abraxas wasn’t fooled though. He lashed out with his magic, sending a spear of it into her, and when it didn’t bounce back lovingly as Eleanor’s always did, he knew.

“We can wait until the Polyjuice Potion wears off, but you won’t live much longer after that.”

The imposter laughed. “You won’t kill me Abraxas, you can’t,” she fairly purred.

“Who are you?” he asked again, digging the wand more firmly into her throat.

“Narcissa,” she hissed.

“Why?” Abraxas asked, he was still naked, but at the sound of his daughter-in-law's name, his flagging cock began to fill with blood again.

“Because you wouldn’t look at me twice as Narcissa,” she pouted. “I tried everything, sexy lingerie, accidentally falling into you, and you were the perfect gentleman. It was infuriating. I’m not used to being thwarted.”

Abraxas sighed, removing his wand from her neck. He dropped his head and found himself looking at his wife’s nipples. He did so love them. Dropping a kiss to one, Narcissa cried out. Then quicker than Abraxas realized, she flipped them over and straddled his lap.

“See, you want me,” Narcissa murmured as she fondled his cock, stroking it up and down. “No use hiding it from me.”

“It’s Eleanor’s body,” Abraxas reminded her, though he made no effort to remove her from his person. She wasn’t entirely wrong.

“Mmm, this time,” Narcissa murmured as she sank down on his cock, wrapping him up in her tight, wet heat. Abraxas groaned and gripped her hips tightly as she began to bounce. Her tits jiggled heavenly and Abraxas wanted to bury his face in them.

She made quick work of him, coming in moments and forcing his orgasm along the way.

“Next time, Daddy,” she smirked as she slid off of him and flounced out of the room.

Abraxas flopped back onto the bed and groaned. He’d been ignoring Narcissa’s blatant overtures for months now. And now there would be no getting rid of his naughty daughter-in-law. He only hoped his wife never found out.

_ **Fin.** _


End file.
